nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shamal Guide
'['''Spells'] '''Pendel Form - Binder *Shamal restrains the movement of her enemies for a short duration. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Damage: 80 per second. *'''Mana: 350 *'Target(s): '''Single *'Channeling''' *'Range:' 500 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration:' **'Level 1: '''1.5 seconds **'Level 2: 1.9 seconds **'Level 3: '''2.3 seconds **'Level 4: '2.7 seconds **'Level 5: '3.1 seconds *'Cooldown: '32 seconds 'Pendel Form - Dimension Transfer *Shamal teleports to the target unit to herself, stopping their movement completely for 3 seconds. *'Hotkey:' E *'Target(s): '''Single *'Mana:' 200 *'Range:' **'Level 1:' 400 **'Level 2:' 500 **'Level 3: 600 **'Level 4: '''700 **'Level 5: '750 *'Cast Time: Instant *'Freeze Duration:' 3 seconds *'Cooldown:' 24 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Rescue 'Mirror of Travel' *Shamal takes the linker core from the target healing her with its energy. *'Hotkey:' R *'Absorbs: ' **'Level 1:' 300 health and 200 mana **'Level 2:' 500 health and 300 mana **'Level 3:' 700 health and 400 mana **'Level 4:' 900 health and 500 mana **'Level 5:' 1100 health and 600 mana *'Target(s): '''Single/Multiple *'Channeling''' *'Area of Effect: '''300 *'Mana:' 500 *'Range: 2000 *'''Cast Time: 2 seconds *'Duration:' Instant *'Cooldown:' 49 seconds *'Upgrades:' Forced Transfer 'Forced Transfer' *Shamal uses Mirror of Travel to pull friendly targets away from danger while shielding them from damage but absorbing some of their mana. *'Effect: '''Drags an allied target to Shamal while blocking damage and absorbing their mana. *'Mana: 500 *'Range: '''4000 *'Target(s): 'Single *'Channeling *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 3 seconds *'''Cooldown: 49 seconds 'Thunder Of Destruction' *Shamal uses the power of the Book of Darkness to deal damage in an area. *'Hotkey:' T *'Damage: ' **'Level 1: '''1000 **'Level 2:' 1300 **'Level 3:' 1600 **'Level 4:' 1900 **'Level 5:' 2200 *'Mana:' 800 *'Area of Effect:' 700 *'Stun: 2.5 seconds *'Range: '''2000 *'Cast Time: '2.5 seconds *'Duration: instant *'Cooldown: '''60 seconds '[Cartridges] '''Cartridge 1 *'Hotkey: '''W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: 36 *'''Effect: Pendel Form - Dimension Transfer deals + 70 x skill level damage. 'Cartridge 2' *'Hotkey: '''E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 98 *'Effect: When Mirror of Travel succeeds it heals Shamal for an additional health and sets the target's mana to 200. *'''Health Regained: **'Level 1:' 600 **'Level 2: '''700 **'Level 3: 800 **'Level 4: '''900 **'Level 5: '1000 *'Note: 'The cartridge will only be used up on a successful casting of Mirror of Travel. 'Cartridge 3 *'Hotkey: '''R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown:' 98 *'Effect:' Thunder Of Destruction now breaks AMS but loses 100 range and the stun effect. 'Field Barrier' *'Hotkey: F *'Cartridges Used: '''1 *'Cooldown: '48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. [Attributes] '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 1'5 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'''Mana: 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'''Mana: 200 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Multi Binder' *Shamal binds the targeted enemy making them invulnerable and dispelling all buffs they have. *'Hotkey: S *'''Mana: 400 *'Range: '''1100 *'Single Target''' *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 9 seconds *'Cooldown: '''90 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Multi Binder 'Tranquil Restoration *Shamal rapidly heals nearby allies and herself for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Amount Healed: 600 health per second *'''Mana: 550 *'Area of Effect: '''1100 *'Targets: Single *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''4 seconds *'Cooldown: 90 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Tranquil Restoration '''Clear Wind - Passive *Grants True Sight a short range around Shamal and increases her sight range. *'True Sight Range:' 300 *'Bonus Sight Range: '''300 *'Requires: Acquire Clear Wind '''Wind Shield *Shamal creates a powerful shield of wind around herself that protects her and allies from damage and gives all units inside bonus armor. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Damage Blocked:' 5000 *'Bonus Armor: ' **'Level 1: 30 **'Level 2: '''35 **'Level 3: '40 **'Level 4: '45 **'Level 5: '50 *'Mana: 500 *'Area of Effect: '''700 *'Cast Time: 2 seconds *'Duration: '''10 seconds *'Cooldown: '100 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Wind Shield 'Create Cartridge *Shamal uses the power of Clear Wind to create another cartridge for herself. *'Hotkey: '''Z *'Damage:' (200 + * 5) *'Mana:' 0 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: 90 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Create Cartridge '''Magnet Wind *Shamal creates a powerful gust of wind and pulls an enemy towards herself. *'Hotkey: '''X *'Mana:' 0 *'Range:' 1250 *'Single Target, Ground''' *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: Instant *'''Cooldown: 37 seconds *'Requires: ' **Acquire Wind Shield **Level 15 'Upgrades' 'Acquire Clear Wind' *Allows Shamal to use the Clear Wind spell. *'Cost: '''14 'Acquire Multi Binder' *Allows Shamal to use the Multi Binder spell. *'Cost: 17 '''Acquire Tranquil Restoration *Allows Shamal to use the Tranquil Restoration spell. *'Cost: '''15 'Steal Linker Core - Passive' *When Shamal kills an enemy she heals 50% of the health and mana of that hero. *'Cost: 0 *'Requires: 'Acquire Multi Binder '''Upgrade - Forced Transfer *Upgrades Mirror of Travel to Forced Transfer. *'Cost: '''0 *'Requires: ' **Level 15 **Mirror of Travel Level 5 'Upgrade - Rescue' *Pendel Form - Dimension Transfer can now be used to pull allies to Shamal. *'Cost: 0 *'Requires: ' **Acquire Clear Wind **Acquire Tranquil Restoration '''Acquire Wind Shield *Allows Shamal to use the Tranquil Restoration spell. *'Cost: '''10 *'Requires: Upgrade - Rescue '''Acquire Create Cartridge *Allows Shamal to use the Create Cartridge spell. *'Cost: '''5 *'Requires: '''Acquire Wind Shield